


Sleeping with the boss *NSFW* w/ Finn Balor

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [150]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sleeping with the Boss, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: you can’t help but have sexual thoughts and fantasies about your boss Finn, and well he can’t help but have sexual thoughts and fantasies about you his personal assistant.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [150]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 5





	Sleeping with the boss *NSFW* w/ Finn Balor

It was so wrong and so unprofessional to think about your boss Finn sexually or have sexual fantasies about him, especially when you are next to him. Yet you couldn’t help but let your mind wander to dangerous territory when you were beside him, one day you were going to get caught and he was going to sack you… Or like in your fantasies he’d fuck you and show you he is so much better than those fantasies you had…

Unbeknownst to Finn you weren’t even listening to what he was even talking about instead you were daydreaming about him, more specifically his lips on your wet core, the more you daydreamed about it the wetter you got, luckily his back was turned towards you so he really didn’t see you squeeze your legs together, as you bite your lip, as you continued to picture him eating you out while looking at you, his hands pinning your hips down onto the mattress.

You slipped your hand into your panties, rubbing your clit with your finger before slipping two fingers into your wet core, a moan escaped your lips, as you started to move your two fingers in and out, your eyes fluttering closed, as you continued to move your fingers in and out, not realizing that Finn turned around to see why you were moaning his name, he quickly dropped the mug he was holding, his eyes widen in shock as his eyes wandered down your body, until they saw your hand in your panties then they darkened with lust. Finn licked his lower lip before he bite it. Finn let out a quiet moan, as he watched you finger yourself, he started to get an Erection. He knew he should have turned around but he couldn’t help himself, he had been feeling sexual attraction towards you since you started working as his personal assistant. He didn’t want to do anything or act on it in case you didn’t feel the same way.

You were to lost in pure bliss to realize that Finn was watching you, palming himself, another moan left your lips, Finn couldn’t just stand there and watch you finger yourself in front of him, he had to go and pleasure you himself, he needed to taste you to feel you.

Finn marched his way over to you, grabbing a hold of your wrist and pulling your hand away from your slick wet heat. You let out a groan as your eyes snapped open, only to see Finn’s face in front of you. His blue eyes, darkened with lust.

“Finn, I-” you tried to explain only for Finn to grab your finger, bringing it close to his mouth, his lips parting as he put your finger in his mouth, sucking on it. You let out a moan as he sucked on your finger, sucking the juices off.

Finn took your finger out of his mouth with a pop smirking at you, as he licked his lips.

“I bet my mouth is way better than those fingers of yours.” he cockily spoke, making you let out a tiny whimper, while your heart beat faster than it already was, getting wetter and wetter.

“Unless you don’t want my mouth.” Finn hummed, moving away from you and turning around, making you frown, you quickly got up and followed him, grabbing a hold of his forearm, making Finn smile.

“I do.” you whined, giving him pleading eyes, Finn turned around to face you, smirking at you.

“I do want your mouth, please eat me out.” you begged him, making Finn let out a dark chuckle.

Finn’s hands ran up and down your sides making you tremble at his touch.

“I will but first, I want you to give me a blow job, I’ve always wondered what those lips would feel like wrapped around my cock.” He moaned, making you let out a tiny moan, getting even wetter.

You nodded your head, obeying his command and getting on your knees, your face level with his bulge, you delicately undid the button of his tight skinny jeans, then unzipped the zip, while looking at him, biting your lip, Finn let out a groan as you pulled his pants down painfully slowly, until they reached his ankles, he quickly slipped out of them kicking them to the side. You palmed his cock through his boxer briefs making Finn let out a moan, biting his lip. You lopped your fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs, tugging them down and freeing his erection, his cock sprang up, Finn hissed as the cool air hit his cock, you stared in amazement, licking your lips.

“It’s not gonna suck itself.” Finn growled, grabbing a fist full of your hair and titled your head up towards him, getting impatient with you just staring at his cock.

You nodded your head, grabbing the base of his cock which made Finn moan, you lowered your mouth towards the tip off his cock, licking it then swirling your tongue around the tip, which earned a moan from Finn.

“That’s it babygirl.” He moaned, as he closed his eyes shut, tilting his head back as you licked your way down the base of his cock then back up towards the tip, repeating the action on the sides of his cock, before you put his whole cock in your mouth, making Finn grab a fistful of your hair.

You started to bob your head up and down, while massaging his balls, earning moans and grunts from Finn.

“Just like that babe.” He moaned as you kept bobbing your head up and down at a fast rate, all the while looking up at him.

You let out a moan, making Finn thrust into you deeper, making you gag against him, you quickly pulled him out of your mouth, twirling your tongue around the tip before taking him whole again in your mouth, your salvia being a lubricant.

“Yes.” He moaned, as you kept bobbing your head up and down, occasionally pulling your mouth out of him and swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock, then going back to bobbing your head up and down while massaging/playing with his balls, this was all too much for Finn, he was close to cumming. He couldn’t hold it any longer.

Finn let out a throaty moan, as his hands gripped the side of your head tight, cumming inside your mouth, pulling away after he emptied himself inside your mouth, a mixture of your salvia and his cum running down towards your chin.

“Swallow it.” he commanded, you quickly swallowed his cum, grabbing the hem of your shirt and wiping the salvia/ cum that was running down your mouth off, before taking your shirt off, leaving you in a red lace bra.

Finn quickly pulled you up, cupping the side of your face as he stared into your eyes.

“Your turn now.” He moaned, picking you up and throwing you onto the king-sized bed.

You let out a tiny squeal as you landed on the bed, Finn quickly climbed on top of you, hovering above you as he lowered his body weight on top of you, pressing his lips roughly against your lips, your hands grabbed the nape of his neck while his hands traveled down towards the waistband of your jeans, tugging them roughly down, until they reached your ankles, he slightly sat up, leaning his body weight on his hands, while you let go of the nape of his neck, to discard your jeans.

Finn wasted no time in kissing his way down towards your core, groping your boobs in the process.

He came to a stop in front of your covered core pressing a kiss against it, as his hands slipped from your boobs to tug your panties off, discarding them to the side.

He pressed soft kisses on both of your thighs looking at you while doing it, before his mouth hovered above your core, the place you want him the most, Finn smirked up at you as he lowered his mouth down towards your core, smirking at you as he pressed his mouth against your wet slick core. You let out a moan while Finn let out a hum, then started to suck his hands reaching out to grab a hold of your hips pinning them against the mattress as you writhe under his touch. Your hands gripping the bed sheets tightly as you arched your back, grinding against his mouth as he continued to suck harder while staring at you.

“Yes.” You moaned, repeatedly.

You titled your head back and closed your eyes, as pure bliss took over your body, wrapping your legs around his head and pushing him even closer to your core.

Finn let out a moan, the action brought you closer to your orgasm.

You let out a moan after moan, curling your toes as the familiar sensation formed in the pit of your stomach before your orgasm could even take over your body, Finn pulled away, smirking evil at you as you let out a whine.

He reached over to the bedside table, opening the door and grabbed a condom and opened it, putting it on his cock.

Finn lined the tip of his cock up with your entrance.

“You sure you want this?” He asked you, looking at you.

“Yes.” You replied, making Finn smile.

He slowly entered you until he filled you up. The both of you letting out moans, as your walls clenched around his cock. Finn waited for a second so you could adjust to his size, before pulling out then thrusting back in, he grabbed a hold of your hands as he thrust in and out of you roughly, burying his head in the crook of your neck as he continued to thrust in and out of you deeply and roughly.

The room was filled with the sounds of you and Finn moaning, grunting and moaning each other’s names, with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

With every thrust your walls clenched around Finn’s cock, making him moan against your neck while leaving a collection of love bites.

You wrapped your legs around his hips, letting out a moan and curling your toes as you feel your orgasm take over your body. Finn let go of your hand, bringing his thumb down towards your clit and rubbing circles on your clit, making you let out moans as you started convulsing with your orgasm, holding Finn’s hand tightly as the other hand grabbed the bedsheet.

Finn continued to thrust into you a couple times, before climaxing, giving one final sloppy thrust before he cummed in the condom.

Finn pulled out of you, rolling off of you and laying by your side, the both of you’s breathing heavily while covered in sweat.

Finn took off the condom tying a knot in it and grabbing a tissue, he wrapped the tissue around the used condom then threw it in the bin that was near the bedside table.

“Am I still hired?” you squeaked out, making Finn look at you, a lazy smile on his lips.

“Course.” He responded, making you smile.

“We should do this again.” Finn declared, making you chuckle, while he twirled a piece of your hair.

“Yeah.” You chuckled, as he pressed a kiss on your shoulder, then kissed his way up towards the crook of your neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck, pressing soft kisses there…


End file.
